M E M O R A N D U M
by Shadow Family
Summary: What is Memorandum?  Memorandum is passing information in a straight forward way.


10:30-ish pm

Memorandum

By K.M.M

Disclaimer: This just a comeback story from me. I do not own Gakuen Alice and its Characters

Yet another day to our lovely academy we all know as Alice Academy. Birds chirping like they are singing. The breeze of the air is just right not chilly not warm. Really a perfect day.

"OH NO!" Shout of someone that seems like a female voice.

"Idiot Mikan, you are late again, Idiot Mikan you are late again." Chant of it seems to be a bird alarm clock.

_Thump thump thump…_

"Ouch._" _ Said the female after falling from her bed because of her sudden movement. She messages the part of her body where it hit the floor the hardest then slap her forehead saying…

"Shit. I'm late again." Runs to her clothes and wear her school uniform. Apparently the girl is late for her middle school. According to her bird alarm clock she is always late. Must be tough being her.

"Oh no! Where's my necktie and my ID?" Running around her room finding her missing stuffs while her auburn hair is still uncombed and crinkling her uniform because of her excessive movement.

"Ah found it." Runs off to the door and off she went to her classroom. Written on her door is Mikan Sakura's Room. Seems to be she's the main character of the story.

_Running footsteps. Heavy breathing… Slams door._

"Good Morning Everyone, am I late?" said Mikan.

_Baka baka baka…_

"You are just in time idiot." Stated coming from seems to be a female as well. She has short black hair with a straight face, bored eyes. She is called Hotaru Imai.

"Ouch, Hotaru. You didn't have to do that and yay I made it. I don't want to become late again especially if it's Ms. Serina's class. You can't lie to her about being late 'cause she knows why you are late." Stated Mikan

_Doors open again._

"Good Morning Class."

_Students went to their respected sits and greeted Ms. Serina, the English teaher._

"Today's lesson is about Memorandum. Does anyone know about what is memorandum?" Ms. Serina said to start off the class.

_Inchou, the class representative with blonde messy curlish hair rise his . Serina look and nod to him to let him speak. Inchou stand from where he is sitted and answer Ms. Serina's question._

"Memorandum is a type of writing that helps memory by recording happenings._"_

"Correct. It is also a way to tell or remind someone in much more informal or straight to the point way." Explained Ms. Serina.

"So I'm guessing Ms. Serina you want us to make a memorandum?" Coming from a male cheery voice that belongs to a spiky light brown haired lad that continues to smiled named Kokoroyome

"You're right Kokoro. I want you to write an example of memorandum to your partners. You can write any topic. Does everyone know how o make a memorandum?"

_Students nod and shook their heads_

"To make a memorandum is in this format_"_

_TO:_

_FROM:_

_STUBJECT:_

_DATE:_

_(Messgae)_

"I'll give you 30 minutes to finish making one. Now group with your partners so you can either discuss your topic or just so you can help each other out._"_

_Mikan went to her Jet Black haired with crimison eyes partened named, Natsume Hyuuga_

_Hotarou went to her Blonde haired blue eyes animal lover partner namedRuka Nogi_

_Inchou went to his pink haired partner named Anna __Umenomiya_

_Kokoro went to his Blue long haired partner named Nonoko Ogasawara_

_List goes on…_

"Hey, Natsume…. What topic you gonna write about?" ask Mikan to her Partner.

"Hn" said Natsume

-pout- "Fine. Be that way." Said Mikan

"So this okay as a subject, right Imai?" asked Ruka to his partner

"Whatever you want." Hotaru replied

_-sweat-_

_Time is up…_

"Okay, my students times is up. I know you all finished doing your memorandum." Announced Ms. Serina

"Now. You'll post those memorandum you made here in our noticed board and tomorrow you'll read what your partner memo to you. Enjoy the rest of the day class. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ms. Serina" said the Class

"So what did you wrote on you memo?" asked Anna

"Just bunch of words" answered Hotaru

"I'm kinda excited on reading them memos. I don't know why." Said Mikan

"You are always excited on everything anyway." Retort Hotaru.

"Agree" said unison of Anna and Nonoko.

The time went fast and school ended like it didn't started. Tomorrow is just in the corner.

_Next day…_

"Good Morning Class. Have you read your memos?" asked

_Disagree responds is what Ms. Serina got from the whole class._

"So. You'll be reading them and you'll respond on to the memo. So go to the noticd board and get your memos" Instruct Ms. Serina

_Everyone stoop up from their sits and go to the noticed board to get the memos that is for them._

* * *

TO: Hotaro Imai

FROM: Ruka Nogi

SUBJECT: Homework

Date: November 25, 2010

We have an assignment due tomorrow in Maths. Mr. Jino doesn't like late papers be sure to hand it in time.

"What a lame subject." Said Hotaru to herself.

* * *

TO: Anna

From: Inchou

Subject: Cooking Talent Show

Date: 25 November 2010

There's a cooking talent show that will be help in our school this coming Friday. I think you'll be interested in joining. All you have to do is to sign. Just let me know if you want to join so I can help you up.

* * *

To: Nonoko Ogasawara

From: Kokoro Yome

Subject: Making Potion

Date: 25 November 2010

Hey Nono-chan. Just wanna ask if you could make me a potion that will change anyone's hair colour. Looking forward on hearing from you.

* * *

It's our lead character's turn to read her memorandum. Smiling continuously while she look for her memo. Her eyes wide open when she saw her name on one of the post stick. She grab

the piece of paper and return to her sit. Then asfter sitting she looked on the paper she is holding and read it.

* * *

TO: Mikan Sakura

From: Natsume "The Handsome" Hyuuga

_Mikan pouted after reading that and decided to continue reading._

Subject: Memorandum

Date: 25 November 2010

I LOVE YOU MIKAN SAKURA

* * *

The End.

A/N: hahahah So lame.. Well whatever… I just wanna try to write a story again and this just come to my mind. Well Actually it has been on my mind but I just had the time to write it.

Bash away people hahaha. Thank you for having time to read this.

11:36pm


End file.
